Waiting
by fmlyhntr
Summary: The Ents have taken Isengard. Now Merry and Pippin must wait for Aragorn and the Riders of Rohan.


**Waiting**

_My challenge was to write a scene about Merry and Pippin at Isengard while they were waiting for Aragorn and company to arrive. Bookverse._

Peregrin Took pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The little knoll he and Merry had chosen as their camp was still surrounded by the flood waters of the river Isen. The air reeked, fortunately the smell had lessened-or he'd become use to it during the few days since the Ents had taken Isengard. Pippin didn't want to know what the smell consisted of. It had been hard enough to wade through the murky water without vomiting-especially the first day. At least now most of the remaining dead orcs had been washed further downriver.

"Merry?" According to Treebeard, the Lord of Rohan would soon be arriving at Isengard-along with the other surviving members of the Fellowship; all except Frodo and Sam. Even Gandalf would be coming. Pippin still found it hard to believe the wizard was really alive. He hoped that wherever they were, Frodo and Sam were all right.

"Yes cousin?" Merry said as he pulled an apple out of his sack.

Pippin sat there staring at the dark water for a long time, before he spoke again. "Are we heroes?"

This brought a snort, then a choking sound from Merry. "Only you would ask such a question," Merry said between coughs. "What have we done to warrant being called heroes? We were caught by the orcs..."

"We brought the Ents into the war...killed some orcs."

Merry laughed. "The Ents would have joined the battle, eventually."

Pippin shook his head. "I don't know if eventually would have been soon enough." He nodded toward the ugly black tower in the middle of the lake. "Saruman would still be a threat."

"Okay, eventually may have been too late." Merry looked at his apple. "I suppose its possible Saruman could have destroyed much of Fangorn Forest before the Ents woke up to his evil."

Pippin shivered. "

"

Maybe we will be remembered, but the real heroes will be Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam. They are the ones who are doing the important stuff."

"Where do you think Frodo and Sam are?"

"I guess on their way to Mordor."

Pippin frowned. He'd avoided thinking about his cousin Frodo since Gandalf had told them of the complete break-down of the Fellowship during the orc attack on the Anduin River. "I'm glad Sam went with him." The days before the attack, Pippin had noticed that Frodo had become more withdrawn-he just hadn't known what to do.

"Me too." They both looked east. Merry sighed.

"Is there hope?" When Merry didn't answer, Pippin felt his own optimism fail. "Merry?"

"There is always hope," Merry said. Pippin couldn't decide if Merry sounded like he believed the words.

"Did Treebeard say when Gandalf and the others would be arriving?"

"About noon. They'll probably be hungry."

Pippin grinned. "It'll be good to see them again." His frown returned. "I just wish Frodo and Sam were with them."

"Me too, Pip. Me too." Merry stood. "I fear for them. *It* is evil..."

Pippin stretched out his legs, then stood. "Nothing will ever be the same. I wish it could be. Especially for Frodo. I hope dest...the success of his task will bring him peace. He seemed...umm...haunted." He wondered what Merry thought or knew-but didn't really want to know and risk having his fears confirmed.

"Do you think our part in the tale is over?" Pippin instead asked.

"Probably. Though I doubt we'll be sent home anytime soon." Merry grinned. "I could sleep for a week."

"Me too."

"What, and not eat?" Merry asked.

"Oh...Well maybe I'll wake up for three, no four meals a day." They both laughed. Pippin decided it felt good to laugh-even if it was a bit forced. "It will be good to see the others. I could do with some new company." He ducked quickly when Merry tossed his apple core at him.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm boring company?"

"Of course not, cousin, but..."

"On further thought, I agree," Merry said. "I could use some new company too-you are too hasty, and Treebeard is not hasty enough."

Pippin laughed again, this time it didn't feel forced. He was alive. The future was still dark-and would be until the Ring was destroyed, but for the moment, it felt good to simply be alive. "To friends near and far," Pippin said-wishing for a tankard of ale to make a proper toast with. Or even a glass of clean water. There was the almost unpalatable wine in Saruman's stores they'd been drinking, but it didn't seem appropriate. He again looked at the water. Gandalf had suggested boiling it.

"May they be successful in all their endeavors," Merry added as he moved to stand behind Pippin. "I can't wait to leave this place."

Pippin agreed silently.


End file.
